Locura
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: Shot creado para el Terryctober, publicado originalmente el 31 de octubre del 2019, en el grupo de autoras de Candy y Terry. Terror Psicológico. Registro SC1910182267124


LOCURA

Tan solo entro al comedor, Terry suspiro. Ella estaba ahí, sentada en aquella silla que siempre ocupaba y de la que parecía incapaz de moverse sin ayuda. Con destreza y sin pronunciar una sola palabra, la ubico en su lugar a la mesa, justo frente a él y la observo creyéndose incapaz de decirle todo aquello que en momentos así le provocaba.

—¿Es que acaso no merezco que me recibas con una sonrisa? —musito con frustración, mientras ella evadía su mirada.

La jornada en el trabajo había sido estresante gracias a la ineptitud de Karen, quien no había logrado hacer bien una sola escena. Era una locura. Además de tener que soportar aquello, también debía tolerar a la chica que tenía frente a él.

Con impotencia volteo a verla, convencido de que no le respondería. Sirvió la comida que había comprado y colocó los platos.

—Entiendo —musito, comprendiendo aquel silencio—. Es mejor comer tranquilos —creyó verle rodar los ojos con fastidio.

La parsimonia de sus movimientos delataba la inestabilidad dentro de su ser. Volvió a suspirar mientras masticaba el primer bocado y volteo a verla; estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, recargando los codos, mostrando su descontento.

—Lo lamento —dijo antes de dar otro bocado—. No pretendo herir tus sentimientos.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un tenue reflejo dorado de su cabello y un fugaz vistazo. La amaba con locura y estaba seguro de que siempre lo haría, sin importar el pasado, ni mucho menos las razones por las que seguían juntos a pesar de todo.

—Come. Es cerdo agridulce; tu favorito —la escucho suspirar, en el pasado ella nunca había actuado así.

Haber ido hasta Chinatown había resultado una especie de consuelo ante el estrés que le atormento toda la semana y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez esa era la razón de aquel enfado. No dijo nada más y simplemente siguió comiendo; era ilógico creer que le disculparía. Sin embargo, lamentaba no poder llevarle a pasear.

Termino de comer mientras una tristeza infinita se instalaba en su corazón al ver que ella no había probado bocado alguno y seguía evitando mirarle.

Sin duda alguna él no merecía un comportamiento como ese, él siempre trataba de ser un buen marido y compañero; se esforzaba tanto en los escenarios, como en verla feliz.

—Avísame cuando quieras que te lleve a la cama.

Delatando el profundo vacío interior que le atormentaba, se levantó y fue hasta su alcoba; ella no hizo un solo movimiento, ni siquiera trato de buscarlo con la mirada o detenerle con una palabra.

Terry suspiro antes de tomar el libreto en turno y ubicar el diálogo que más se le dificultaba, trato de concentrarse a pesar de que sabía que no lograría nada en ese instante pero, con rabia, enseguida se levantó y volvió al comedor.

Ella seguía ahí, exactamente en la misma silla en que la dejo.

Quería golpearla, quería gritarle, quería hacer algo que demostrara que aún existía pasión entre ellos. Pero lo que hizo fue golpear la pared de la entrada, entre rabiosas carcajadas que denotaban la locura que toda aquella situación había explotado en él; hasta que los nudillos comenzaron a sangrarle.

Entonces se detuvo.

Miró sus manos heridas, los dedos ensangrentados y la piel quebrada, con fragmentos visibles de carne viva.

Antes de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, ardientes lágrimas surgieron de entre sus párpados, se dejó caer de rodillas e inmediatamente se cubrió los ojos con aquellas sangrientas manos.

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

No lograba comprenderlo.

Aquello; su hogar, la chica a quien amaba, él mismo, en su vida todo se había convertido en una maldita locura que no lograba comprender.

—Ayúdame…

De rodillas, suplicante, fue hasta el lugar en que aún permanecía aquella chica, inmutable ante la tormentosa escena que había protagonizado el joven actor.

—Por favor —musito—. Siempre cuidaras de mi; ¿cierto?

—Sí… —finalmente sonrió, convencido de haberle escuchado, mientras observaba la eterna candidez de su mirada y su sonrisa; por eso la amaba, aunque a veces pelearán.

Con demasiada delicadeza, aquel muchacho coloco la mano derecha de la joven a quien amaba, sobre su cabeza y entonces amplio su sonrisa, con cautela se abrazo a la cintura de esa frágil mujer. Era feliz, a pesar de todo, era feliz.

A pesar de las súplicas, a pesar de las charlas e incluso a pesar de los días, muy en el fondo de su cordura, él sabía que en realidad ella no respondía, ella jamás volvería a responder y él nunca volvería a escuchar su risueña voz. Ella había muerto tiempo atrás, gracias a él, aquel joven que tanto le había amado y quién, en un arranque de locura, la ahorcó con sus propias manos, cuando no pudo soportar la idea de que volvería a marcharse de su lado.

Ella no le volvería a abandonar, él se había encargado de que así fuera. No importaba si ella seguía molesta, tampoco si a veces no quería comer o incluso, dirigirle la palabra. Lo que importaba era que la mayoría del tiempo, en medio de su locura, parecía entender todo aquello que ella decía, incluso sin palabras. Lo que importaba, era que no permitiría que nunca nadie los volvería a separar.

—También te amo; Candy…


End file.
